Teezeit
by Ryoko-chan91
Summary: Unerwartet erhalten Conan und Ai ihre alten Körper zurück. Doch plötzlich kommt Ran hinzu ...


Nur eine Schreibtischlampe erhellte den zum Laboratorium umfunktionierten Kellerraum.  
Ein junges Mädchen saß an dem von Notizen übersäten Schreibtisch, eine kleine Denkfalte hatte sich zwischen ihren Brauen gebildet. Das hübsche Gesicht wirkte konzentriert, die blauen Augen huschten über komplizierte, chemische Formeln.  
Ganz plötzlich ertönte ein schrilles Geräusch und Ai Haibara zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
Kurz musste sie sich fassen, bis sie begriff, dass das schrille Geräusch von der Türklingel stammte.  
Verärgert legte das Mädchen den blütenweißen Kittel ab und lief eilig den Treppen hinauf. Sie wollte wissen, wer es wagte, sie bei ihren Forschungen zu unterbrechen.  
Sie öffnete die sorgfältig abgeschlossene Haustür und seufzte auf.  
„Was willst du?" Ai trat beiseite, um ihren Leidensgenossen hineinzulassen.  
„Der Professor war der Meinung, ich soll hin und wieder nach dir sehen, während er verreist. Er hat Angst, du könntest in deinem Labor versauern!" Conan grinste das Mädchen an und diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Ich brauche keinen Babysitter.", erwiderte Ai harsch und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder.  
„Ich kann auch wieder gehen!", meinte Conan mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Die Launen der Wissenschaftlerin war er schon lange gewöhnt und doch wollte er lieber bei dem Mädchen bleiben. Kogoro hatte ihn mehr oder weniger aus der Wohnung verbannt. Grund dafür war der große Yoko Okino TV Nachmittag gewesen.  
Erneut seufzte das Mädchen, strich sich über die Stirn. „Nein, schon gut.", erwiderte sie „Ich sollte dir sogar danken … manchmal arbeite ich solange, dass ich mein Gefühl für die Zeit verliere. Das ist beängstigend."  
Ai sah den Jungen nicken.  
Doch weshalb erzählte sie ihm das? Er nickte, als könnte er dieses Gefühl nachvollziehen. Dabei konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass Shinichi Kudo derart die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Und außerdem … interessierte er sich sicherlich nicht für ihre verzerrte Wahrnehmung.  
Zwei Jahre steckten sie schon in diesem verjüngerten Körper.  
Ai zweifelte nicht daran, dass er endlich Ergebnisse zu einem Antitoxin für APTX4869 sehen wollte. Ergebnisse die SIE ihm liefern musste, weil SIE dieses verfluchte Gift entwickelt hatte.

„Ai?"

Das Mädchen schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch, strich sich hastig die Haare hinters Ohr.  
Soviel zur Kontrolle, dachte sie bitter.

„Alles in Ordnung? Du sahst total abwesend aus, worüber hast du nachgedacht?"  
Conan musterte sie sorgenvoll mit seinen aufmerksamen Augen, denen nichts entging.  
Sorgte er sich wirklich um sie? Oder war es nur das ausgeprägte Pflichtgefühl eines Detektivs, der schon etliche Menschen hatte sterben sehen?

„Mir geht's gut, ich bin nur müde."  
Ohre Stimme zitterte, oh Gott, sie war so schwach.  
Ihr gesamtes Leben hatte Shiho Miyano gelernt, ihre Gefühle und Gedanken sorgfältig zu vergeben. Und damit hatte sie immer Erfolg gehabt. Zumindest fast immer.  
Und nun gab sie sich als Ai Haibara die volle Blösse.

Er stand auf. „Wie wär's mit einem Tee?"  
Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Besetze nicht ich eigentlich die Rolle des Gastgebers?"  
Conan antwortete nicht, lächelte nur und ging zur Küche rüber. Er klickte den Wasserkocher an und stellte zwei Tassen bereit.  
„Früchtetee?"  
„Gerne."

Mit dem Fuß schob Conan den Küchenhocker zum Schrank. Auch wenn er in den zwei Jahren seit seiner unfreiwilligen Verjüngerungskur gewachsen war, erreichte er noch nicht immer alles.  
„Könnte es an deiner Erkältung liegen, dass du so erschöpft bist?"  
Ai schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe doch nur einen kleinen Schnupfen, nichts Tragisches."  
Conan sah sie ernst an und über den besorgten Ausdruck in seinen Augen erschrak das Mädchen.

„Trotzdem. Ich finde, du bist viel zu oft krank. Ich will nicht, dass du deine Gesundheit belastet, weil du dich nächtelang mit irgendwelchen Formeln rumärgerst. Du sagst, du verlierst dein Zeitgefühl. Wenn dir das sogar Angst macht, leidest du auch psychisch unter deiner Arbeit. Und auf Dauer … wird dich das kaputt machen. Geh es langsamer an, bitte!"

Also doch. Er machte sich Sorgen und vielleicht nicht nur aus vernünftigen Gründen.  
Das laute Brodeln des Wasserkochers erlöste Ai von einer Antwort.  
„Außerdem … hast du mich angesteckt!" Wieder grinste er.  
„Ich bin eben eine wandelnde Bazillenschleuder."  
Erwartete er eine Entschuldigung von ihr?  
Fluchend ließ Conan beinahe die Kanne fallen, hatte er sich am heißen Wasserdampf verbrüht.  
„Tee kochen ist ganz schön gefährlich."  
Er wischte das verschüttete Wasser mit einem Tuch weg, als sein Blick auf eine Flasche fiel.  
„Shochu? Woher kenn ich das?", überlegte Conan laut.

Ai blickte von ihrer Modezeitschrift auf.  
„Shochu? Das ist dieser Schnaps, den dieser 120 Jährige jeden Abend gesoffen hat. Und nun versprechen sich viele von dem Zeug Langlebigkeit. Professor Agasa gönnt sich hin und wieder einen Schuss in seinem Tee, obwohl das Ganze sicher Schwachsinn ist."  
Conan zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach der Flasche.  
Misstrauisch beobachtete Ai ihn, während er den Verschluss aufdrehte. Gerade als sie ihn nach seinen Vorhaben fragen wollte, hatte er bereits jeweils einen Schuss in die Tassen mit dem Früchtetee untergemischt.  
„Kann ja nicht schaden!", murmelte er und balancierte ein Tablett zum Wohnzimmertisch.  
„Ai nippte an ihrer Tasse und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Gewöhnungsbedürftig.", meinte sie und Conan lachte.  
„Aber ich meinte das eben ernst!", sagte er nach einem Schluck und setzte die Tasse ab.  
„Sogar den Kindern fällt auf, dass du immer so müde und blass bist."  
Shiho schwieg, nestelte an ihrem Pullover herum, griff wieder nach ihrer Tasse und leerte sie in einem Zug. Sie spürte bereits den ungewohnten Alkohol, der sich im Blut ihres Kinderkörpers ausbreitete.  
„Du willst doch sicher, dass ich endlich mit dem Antidot fertig werde, nicht wahr? Dafür muss ich eben arbeiten. Und es ist nun mal anstrengend, doch das bin ich gewohnt!", antwortete Ai verbisen.  
Conan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ai … du arbeitest nicht mehr für die Organisation. Niemand zwingt dich zu etwas. Du darfst – nein, du musst dir sogar eine Auszeit gönnen. Ich kann warten, glaub mir!"  
„Sie aber nicht mehr …", erwiderte das Mädchen nach langem Zögern.  
Ran … wie viele Lügen hatte er ihr bereits aufgetischt und wie oft musste er sie versetzen? Und trotzdem gab sie nicht auf, sie wartete noch immer auf ihn und das nach all der verstrichenen Zeit. Ran war jung, sie war hübsch und ihre Mitstudenten zog sie magisch an.  
Vielleicht sollte er – für Ran – einen Schlussstrich unter diese Tragödie setzen.

Conan kam nicht dazu, seinen Gedanken fortzuführen, er wurde von Ais Keuchen unterbrochen.  
Das Mädchen hatte die Hand gegen die Brust gedrückt und atmete schwer.  
„Was ist los?" Erschrocken sprang er auf, als ihn ein plötzlicher Stich in Herzgegend auf die Knie zwang.  
„Was … ist das?", fragte er atemlos.  
„Der … Schnaps … im Tee! Du Idiot!" Sie schrie auf, ihre Augen waren vor Schmerz geweitet.  
„Du hast … doch auch nicht … daran ged …"  
Noch bevor er seinen Satz zu Ende führen konnte, übermannte ihn ein weitere Welle von Schmerzen.  
Und kurz darauf wurde es vor Conans Augen dunkel.

Nur langsam kam der Junge wieder zu Bewusstsein. Schließlich erwachte er, es fröstelte ihn am ganzen Körper. Er öffnete die Augen, konnte jedoch kaum etwas erkennen. Seine Sicht war völlig verschwommen.  
Mühsam richtete Conan sich auf und begriff, was geschehen war. Wie der chinesische Schnaps hatte ihn der Shochu seine alte Gestalt zurück gegeben.  
Er war wieder Shinichi.  
Der Junge griff sich an den schmerzenden Kopf. Allmählich wurde seine Sicht klarer. Doch dann bemerkte er, wer vor ihm lag und errötete schlagartig.  
Auch aus Ai war eine junge Frau geworden. Ja … sogar eine hübsche, junge Frau. Noch immer war sie bewusstlos.  
Shinichis Augen huschten über ihren Körper.  
Während des Wachstumsprozesses zerrissen ihr Pullover und ihr Rock. Sie lag fast nackt auf dem Sofa, nur die Stofffetzen bedeckten gerade so ihre vollen Brüste und ihren Unterleib.  
Auf ihren blassen Wangen hatte sich eine zarte Röte gelegt.  
Shinichi sah an sich herunter und stellte verschämt fest, dass er ebenfalls vollkommen entblößt war.  
Das Blut, welches sich bei Ais Anblick zwischen den Beinen gesammelt hatte, schoss ihm schlagartig in den Kopf.  
Um Himmels Willen, dachte er. Er musste eine Decke oder Bekleidung finden, bevor das Mädchen erwachte.  
Aber es war bereits zu spät. Die junge Frau hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen und blickte blinzelnd um sich.  
„Kudo?" Sie zog sich an der Rückenlehne hoch und der letzte Rest Stoff glitt von ihr ab.

Das gab Shinichi freie Sicht auf ihren schlanken Körper und er schluckte. Sie war so schön. Nicht einmal Ran hatte er je so begehrt, wie Ai in diesem Moment."  
„Oh, Gott!" Das Mädchen schrie entsetzt auf. Beschämt kreuzte sie die Arme über ihre Brust und wandte sich von ihm ab.  
„Hör sofort auf mich so anzustarren, sonst setzt es was!", fauchte sie.  
Von hinten sieht sie ebenso gut aus!", dachte er noch, als plötzlich die Haustür geöffnet wurde.

„Ai? Conan? Ich hab euch Essen mitgebracht!"

RAN! Entsetzt starrten die Beiden sich an.  
Schon stand sie an der Wohnzimmertür. Die Augen des Mädchen weiteten sich geschockt und ihr Mund öffnete sich wie zu einem stummen Schrei.  
Wen Ran sah, war Shinichi. Ihr Shinichi, auf den sie solange gewartet hatte.  
Shinichi … mit einer fremden Frau.  
Beide unbekleidet und verschwitzt.  
Die weiße Plastiktüte glitt ihr aus der Hand. Langsam ging sie rückwärts.  
„Ran …"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich herum und lief in den Flur zurück. Das Mädchen verfluchte ihre Turnschuhe, ließ sie offen und rannte auf die Straße hinaus.  
Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht und sie stolperte über ihre Schnürsenkel.  
Weinen hockte Ran auf dem kalten Asphalt, laut schluchzend und das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.  
Wie sehr kann man sich in einem Menschen täuschen?, dachte sie wütend.  
Warum hätte sie sich das nicht schon längst denken können? Wahrscheinlich war er schon lange mit dieser Frau zusammen und hatte sie die ganze Zeit belogen. Ja, das erklärte alles. Auch, warum Shinichi immer so schnell verschwand; damit er auch ja nichts erklären musste.

„Scheisse!" Verzweifelt wühlte Shinichi im Schrank des Professors. Doch er fand nichts Brauchbares, nichts was ihm gepasst hätte.  
Schließlich griff er nach einem Bademantel. Dann musste er eben kurz in sein Haus rüber und sich dort umziehen.  
Shiho saß noch immer im Wohnzimmer. Sie war wie eh und je blass, hatte jedoch ein übergroßes Shirt an.  
Denkst du wirklich, sie glaubt dir, was in Wirklichkeit passiert ist?", fragte das Mädchen bitter.  
„Ich muss es zumindest versuchen." Einen besonders optimistischen Eindruck hinterließ Shinichi nicht.  
„Ich bringe dir was zum anziehen mit."  
„Bleibt nicht zu lange weg …"

Abrupt blieb Shinichi stehen, sah Ai verwundert an. Sie blickte zu Boden.  
„Ich meine … wir wissen nicht, wie lange die Wirkung anhält!"  
Der Detektiv nickte zögerlich und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Zimmer.

Ai zog die Knie an und stützte die Stirn auf diese.  
Für einen kleinen, wirklich kurzen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, Lust in seinen Augen zu sehen. Sie hatte sich furchtbar geniert, so entblößt und nah bei ihm zu sein. Und doch hatte sie das Verlangen gehabt, ihn zu berühren, diese Hitze auf ihren Fingerspitzen zu spüren.  
Doch dann … dieses prickelnde Knistern in der Luft verschwand so schlagartig wie es entstanden war.

Shinichi hastete den üblichen Weg zur Detektei Mori entlang. Er hoffte schwer, Ran hatte diese noch nicht erreicht, sonst würde er vor verschlossener Türe stehen bleiben.  
Er lief um die Ecke und tatsächlich, da war sie.  
Mit hängenden Schultern ging Ran die Straße entlang.  
Er packte sie am Arm.  
Sie blickte ihn nicht an, starrte stur beiseite. Auf ihrer Wange waren die Spuren ihrer Tränen zu sehen.  
„Lass mich, Shinichi … bitte." Ihre Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, fast nicht hörbar. Sie schüttelte seine Hand ab und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Lass mich erklären, was - "  
„WAS willst du mir erklären, Shinichi Kudo?"  
Rans Stimme zitterte, klang nun gereizt. Vielleicht hätte er doch abwarten sollen, etwas Zeit verstreichen lassen?  
Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
„Sie ist hübsch. Hübscher als ich, hm?" Ihre provokanten Worte machten den Jungen verlegen.  
Für einen Augenblick sah er wieder vor sich …  
„Ja … - also, nein!" Er stöhnte auf, strich sich durch das verschwitzte Haar. „Ran, es ist nicht so, wirklich nicht! Wir …"  
Doch Ran winkte ab. Das Mädchen schluckte, versuchte krampfhaft die Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
„Ich habe genug von deinen Ausreden. Ich kann's nicht mehr hören. Lass … mich bitte einfach nur noch in Ruhe, okay? Ich kann nicht mehr!"  
Sie drehte sich schluchzend weg.  
Shinichi gab auf, vorerst. Er konnte sich denken, was in ihr vorging. Vielleicht wäre dies nicht geschehen, hätte er ihr bereits früher die Wahrheit erzählt. Ja, natürlich wäre es nicht so gekommen.  
Und nun musste er ihr Vertrauen wieder erlangen, doch wie? Wie sollte er das schaffen?  
Der Junge sah ihr hinterher und seufzte.

Wütend wischte Ran sich die Nässe von den Wangen.  
Glaubte er wirklich, sie würde sich weiterhin seine Märchen anhören? Für wie blöd hielt er sie eigentlich?  
Plötzlich nahm sie einen Schrei wahr und blickte über die Schulter.  
Shinichi lag auf dem Boden, keuchend.  
Verunsichert blieb Ran stehen. Die Situation kam ihr bekannt vor, sehr bekannt. Meistens geschah es, bevor er urplötzlich verschwand. War es vielleicht nur eine kranke Methode, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen?  
Ein weiteres Mal schrie Shinichi auf, versuchte sich aufzurichten. Er wirkte wie ein verletztes Tier, welches krampfhaft versuchte, vor einem Raubtier zu flüchten.  
Einige Passanten wurden bereits auf den Jungen aufmerksam und auch Ran konnte nicht länger zusehen. Sie rannte zu ihm, kniete sich neben seinen zitternden Körper.  
„Was ist mit dir?"  
„Geh!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du spinnst wohl! Ich rufe einen Notarzt!"  
Ruckartig umfasste er ihr Handgelenk, fast schmerzte es.  
„Nein … ist gleich … vorbei!"  
Verzweifelt sah Ran zu, wie er sich unter Schmerzen verkrampfte. „Was hast du? Bist du krank? Brauchst du Medikamente?" Die Fragen brodelten nur so aus ihrem Mund, doch Shinichi war nicht in der Lage zu antworten.  
Und dann geschah das Unfassbare: Shinichis Körper schien zu schrumpfen!  
Beinahe hätte Ran aufgeschrieen. Was geschah mit Shinichi? WARUM geschah es mit ihm?  
Und plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Vor nicht langer Zeit hatte sie einen unmöglichen Verdacht gehabt. Sie glaubte, Conan wäre Shinichi. Und obwohl eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden Jungen bestand, war ihre Vermutung stets widerlegt worden, wenn sie am stärksten war.  
Doch nun hatte das Mädchen einen Beweis für ihre irrsinnige Theorie.

Der geschrumpfte Detektiv öffnete die Augen, blickte ihr ins Gesicht.

„Gut!", sagte Ran ernst. „Dann erklär mal!"


End file.
